


Ahh, Ahh

by 1lostone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Allergies are a bitch, Humor, Lost attempts to be funny, M/M, RWG March Challenge fic, i blame jlm for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: Rick and Daryl share a moment





	Ahh, Ahh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Rick could feel it beginning: The tiniest hint of tickle in the back of his throat. The tickle grew legs. It grew ambition. It morphed, mutated, rose from infancy into adulthood. It walked across the stage and received its diploma into maturity and Rick knew it was gonna be bad. The tickle in his throat grew to be the more persistent tickle on the inside of his nose. It felt like walking through a hidden spider web in the darkest pit of night, only on the _inside_ of his lungs. His eyes felt immediately too dry, and Rick widened them, trying to keep them from tearing up.

Oh no. Shit. Oh god, this was the absolute worst time for--- this could _not_ be happening.

It was stunningly familiar. Years and years of Benadryl and Claritin, Flonase, doctor’s appointments and allergists, and insurance premiums, all to tell him what he’d known since he was seven: Rick was allergic to everything on the goddamn earth. Mold. Pollen. Pet Dander. Cigarette Smoke. _Cigar_ smoke. Dust. Perfumes. Weeds. Flowers. Wool. _Sheep_ \- the little baaa-ing bastards.  It had driven Lori absolutely nuts when she got all dolled up for their once a month dates, and he started wheezing as soon as he caught a whiff of her Chanel No. 5. He supposed that was one of the benefits of the end of the world: everything smelled so god-awful fucking horribly that he didn’t notice smells much anymore.

His first inclination was to suppress the sensation; he squinted up at the sun, because his Granny Grimes had once sworn that “Lookit the light, Ricky!” was the best way to deter the feeling. It made his eyes feel like he’d just cut an entire onion and inhaled the sulfenic acid released into the air like a vacuum cleaner.  

But no.

His chest seized for just the barest of moments, before the feeling slowly began to build up, first in his lungs, then in his esophagus, then in his throat, then finally erupting in his sinuses with so much force that it stole his breath. He felt his face freeze as he tried to keep it in, to stifle the hateful thing. His left eye froze with the lid halfway open. The left side of his mouth drew back in a weird almost snarl, and he couldn’t keep the thing behind his teeth where it belonged.

“Ahh--”

Maybe? Yes! It wasn’t gonna. . . oh. Fuck.

        “Ahhh---”

                  **“** **AAAAAAH"**

                                  “ **AAAAAAAAH _CHOOO_**!”

Rick tried to bring his hands to his face, desperately trying to keep the spray from his mouth safely contained.

It didn’t work.

Daryl stared at him, nonplussed. One eyebrow slowly rose. Horrified, Rick watched as Daryl slowly brought his hand up to his cheek, wiping off the spray of Rick’s monster sneeze. The look on his face was both so grossed out and disgusted that Rick felt almost dizzy with how quickly and how much he blushed.

To his complete shock, Daryl started laughing outright.

“Damn, man. Bless you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared by HogwartstoAlexandria to write a 500 word sneeze. I think I came close...


End file.
